Requiem For the Broken Souls
by dragoneel12
Summary: Orion Walter was someone who was born in darkness in a world divided by Gods and Demons. The premised of his birth caused his life to be a hell for the earlier years of his life. However, after facing death he comes face with the significance of his existence. Now five years after the hellish event he finds himself and his family being dragged into the unforgiving world.


**A/N: Welcome to the first chapter of Requiem for The Broken Souls. This is my first try on creating an original story. I didn't know where to post it sooo it ended up here. I hope you enjoy it and based on how it does it might be a full blown series. Read and review!**

* * *

 **Prologue: Silent Aftermath**

" _You are about to die" came the emotionless voice which offered him no mercy at death's door. "However, I will not let you die" stated the monotone voice, one belonging to a female. "In exchange, all that you are and all that you ever will be, will forever be mine. Such is the nature of our contract if you so choose to accept."_

 _Silence ensued._

 _Then a weak but certain "yes" resounded throughout the quiet blood filled hall._

Azure eyes opened to the familiar painting of David and the Goliath. Those eyes belonged to Orion Walter who had found himself on his back and gazing at the decorated ceiling of his school.

"This must be the heavens mocking me" Orion stated as he closed his eyes to avoid the image which mocked him from above. " _There is no way a simple man can tomple something bigger than himself"._

Orion sighed and took in a breath of air.

The air was filled with a strong metallic stench. If he was left to guess it would be due to the blood which he found himself in. He couldn't tell whether or not it was his own considering the fact that the whole hallway had been turned into a sea of blood. Slowly and steadily he began to lift himself up, his head still dizzy from the loss of blood. However, when he was finally on his feet he realized there were no wounds. The only proof that he had ever been wounded was the tear in his uniform and the big blood stain which now covered most of his uniform.

"Judging from the size of the cut on my shirt I should be dead. Yet I am still alive and there is no sign of a wound anywhere" Orion stated to himself as a wry smile formed on his face at the irony of him still being alive. Soon after he found himself laughing, hot tears streaming down his face as he did so.

Minutes passed and he slowly found himself treading through the hallway.

The state of the hallway was one which some would compare to a scene of a horror movie. Disfigured bodies lay scattered all around and blood covered every single inch of the hall. However, Orion did not stop. He continued to move through the nightmarish scene, feeling only guilt, disgust and pain due to what he saw.

This was all his fault. Even if he was to deny it and blame it on those who actually attacked the school the guilt would still fall on his shoulders. Afterall, those who attacked didn't attack simply out of ill will or hatred. They had a target and that target was Orion, everyone else was simply collateral damage.

After what felt like an eternity later Orion found himself at the school's main lobby, and unsurprisingly it's state wasn't much different from that of the hallway. However, Orion's focus laid elsewhere. Primarily the bars which blocked the entrance of the school

" _Seems the school went into a lockdown"_ Orion stated mentally to himself as sighed at the sight. " _This means I can't leave through this way, and that's unfortunate because I am running out of time."_

Time. Time was something Orion did not have. When the authorities arrive and are welcomed by this bloodshed, he would surely be the one to blame. Afterall, with the whole school massacred and him being the sole survivor it was no doubt that he would be seen as the culprit. Not to add in the fact that the government knew who his father was and that enough was a stain on his record without even needing to add a crime on it.

" _As always, seems that my unfortunate existence has brought forth calamity"_ , Orion thought to himself as he sat down on the blood filled floor. However, he was soon snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of footsteps. "Who's there?" Orion asked as he stood and got ready to run or attack depending on who or what was approaching. Seconds after his questions a beautiful white haired girl emerged. Her school uniform was torn and bloody and tints of blood resided in her white hair as well. "Yuki, is that you?" Orion asked in shock.

Yuki Izana, the school's number one idol. The person the Orion never had a chance to talk to much due to him being at the bottom of the food chain in the school. She was simply Orion's crush and although they weren't able to talk much she would usually join him when he was simply lazing around and even laughed at his corny jokes. But Yuki was the person Orion cared for most, and she was also the one person that Orion believed might've survived the whole ordeal. However, he found himself feeling angered at the fact that she was bruised and seemed to be exhausted.

"Orion Walter, to think one such as you would survive while the elite students fell" Yuki stated and at that statement Orion sighed. Seems that even in a situation such as this her high and mighty demeanor still remained.

"Well thank you for showing how much you care for me" Orion stated as he gave her a half smile. No matter what situation they were in, Yuki's presence always seemed to calm him. Well if he ignored the fact that she always seemed to treat him like the biggest idiot in the world. Orion was then snapped at of his thoughts as he noticed the look Yuki's crimson eyes were giving him. "Uhm, why are you looking at me like that?"

"Your uniform seems to have been stabbed and yet I see no wound on you" Yuki stated as blunt as ever.

"Well that's because I am pretty sure I was stabbed" Orion responded back as he sighed. "One of the attackers caught me off guard and stabbed me through my stomach." At that statement the reaction Orion got from Yuki was an utter look of confusion.

"And yet you still live?" Yuki asked as she analyzed Orion's bloody getup.

"Yep" Orion answered and then a funny thought came to mind. "Maybe a goddess descended down and gave me the 'kiss of life'. I mean that is usually how it works in legends" stated as he began to laugh. Yes, the situation was dire but maybe a little comedy could take their minds off the gore which surrounded them. However, Yuki didn't respond as Orion thought she would. First she turned pale and then immediately turned crimson leaving Orion in confusion.

"Uhm...is something wrong?"

Yuki coughed into her hands and regained her composure at the question, "N-nothing."

"Well, if you say so" Orion said as he sighed. He was getting tired and a headache was starting to come on. Seems he really did lose a lot of blood meaning him getting stabbed was something which truly happened.

"To think demons would attack the school, I thought this was built on angel territory" Yuki stated causing Orion to feel the pang of guilt return.

"Well demons do as they please and their king could care less" Orion said as he sighed, an image of his father lazing around forming in his mind. The sheer thought of how similar they were caused Orion's stomach to churn in disgust.

"But why would they attack this school? What was so important that would cause them to invade Holy territory?" at those questions Orion could feel his heart drop.

Demons were indeed random and brutal but this attack was a planned one. As for the reason the reason behind their attack it was clear to Orion albeit unclear to everyone else. But Orion could never tell her, he could never admit that he knew the cause of this bloodshed. He couldn't admit that the reason all these innocent people died was because he refused to take the forsaken throne presented to him by his father. He couldn't admit that he was a monster trying to live a normal life and this was the price for his actions. However, the thoughts swirling within Orion's mind came to a halt as Yuki's voice pierced through his dark thoughts.

"Seems the police have arrived, maybe they will have the answer to this situation" Yuki stated as she walked towards the entrance but Orion stopped her as he carefully put a hand on her shoulder's. "Why do you stop me?" Yuki asked as her usual serious look made an appearance and Orion gave her a sad look.

"The school is a bloodbath and the demons cleaned up any proof they were even here" Orion stated as he gazed around the school. Besides blood and bodies everywhere, any sign of damages done by demonic powers had been erased.

"What do you aim to accomplish by stating that to me?"

"I aim to convince you that we need to leave before they breach the school" Orion said as he grabbed her hand. "If we get caught here we might be blamed for the deaths of the others."

"But-" Yuki began only to get cut off.

"We have no proof that demons attacked the school much less proof than we ourselves are the victims" Orion stated and Yuki looked at him with a knowing gaze.

"Don't tell me you are assuming that they will blame us for this due to them needing a scapegoat?" Yuki asked and Orion nodded.

"We all know how the government works, and war is not something they are currently seeking." At that statement Orion witnessed all form of resistance disappear from Yuki's face.

"So what do you suggest?"

"Well I suggest we run for it like our lives are on the line" Orion stated as he smiled. " Think of this like those action movies where the two main characters run away due to being falsely accused" said Orion as the smile morphed into a smirk

"Well if you put it that way it sounds indeed enticing and adventurous" a taunting smirk appeared on Yuki's face. "But if I remember correctly the Main character was rather handsome."

Orion felt like he was stabbed.

"Quite smart."

Another pain strung through Orion's heart.

"And not lazy", Yuki finished off and a chuckle escaped her lips as she noticed how Orion was positioned. He was on one knee as if he was a knight who had been badly wounded in battle.

"You wound me my queen" Orion stated as he faked wiping off tears from his eyes. "Although I guess I shouldn't expect anything else from you 'chibi'" Orion stated as his own smug look appeared on his face as he stood back up. He got the exactly the reaction he wanted. An adorable pout had formed on Yuki's face. She hate being called small, especially by Orion who was extremely tall.

"This is why no woman will love you" Yuki stated as she glared at Orion who simply chuckled.

"Meh, I can live with that" Orion stated as he fondly smiled at her. "As long as you stay by me I don't think I will need much else." Yuki turned crimson at the bold statement although Orion himself seemed to not even notice what he had said. "Well enough chatter, we should probably get out of here. We can exit through the back of the cafeteria since the lockdown procedure doesn't work on the loading parlor."

"How would you know?" Yuki asked as she narrowed her eyes at Orion.

"Well you see, I do some pretty dumb shi-I mean stuff on my freetime" said Orion as he nervously scratched the back of his head.

"I suppose once an idiot always an idiot" Yuki stated as the smile she tended to only show to him made an appearance. It was a beautiful smile If Orion had any say, but he didn't because every time he complimented her before she sent him flying.

"We best get moving though" said Orion as he pointed towards the entrance of the school which had begun to melt. "They are breaching already."

"I agree" and with that the two began to run, treading together once more through the hellish landscape which was their school.

Halfway through their escape they heard an explosion from the entrance of the school signalling the fact that the police was inside. Orion's first reaction was to pick Yuki up and hold her like a princess due to the fact it would allow them to move faster. Yuki who found herself only able to look at Orion's face found herself feeling embarrassed but also deeper in love with the person who held her. He was a someone who was always alone and never approached by anyone besides a few. She herself was part of the few and in those few times she had found herself drawn to him.

"Orion...why are you being this considerate of me? You are in better shape, you could've left me and the blame yet you didn't. Why?" Yuki asked and Orion could simply smiled at her.

"Because you are dear to me, more so than you my think."

With that silence filled the rest of their escape and Yuki found herself dozing off at Orion's embrace. She didn't know whether or not they escaped the school but she didn't care, she just wanted to remain like this. In the end she didn't need a spell or a contract, he was already willing to stay by her.


End file.
